


Aot ship head canons

by RiskyRuth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskyRuth/pseuds/RiskyRuth
Summary: all of my otp headcanons for aot





	Aot ship head canons

HEADCANONS: AOT

Yumikuri:  
.Ymir takes forever to get outta bed  
.Christa is a horny drunk, while Ymir is an emotional drunk.  
.Ymir helps Reiner with planning romantic dates with his date, and vice versa  
.If Christa is sad and Ymir isn’t there, Bertholdt and Sasha are her first choices for comfort  
.Ymir isn’t good with hiding all of Christa’s secrets, she tends to hint at them in front of other people, making Christa red  
.Ymir’s favorite color on Christa is wine, and Christa prefers Ymir in dark green  
.Christa likes to see Ymir in vest as fancy clothes, while Ymir likes Christa wearing nothing  
.When Christa get’s angry at Ymir, she goes over to Reiner and Bertholdt’s house to hide somewhere and they protect her from Ymir until Ymir apologizes, Christa being tiny, she can fit almost anywhere in their house, and they don’t mind  
.Ymir likes to dance in her free time when Christa isn’t around, since one of her titan names is, “The Dancing Titan”. She thought it would be unique to learn how to dance  
.Whenever Ymir insults someone, Christa usually steps in and tells her to be quiet, but on rare occasions, like if Ymir is making fun of Jean for being an ass, she’ll join in  
.Ymir’s favorite food are cherries and Christa likes strawberries   
.if Christa had a dollar for every time Ymir sent the kitchen on fire trying to cook dinner, she’d be rich enough to just hire a chef to do it  
.Christa’s pet name for Ymir is Goddess

Reibert:  
.Bertholdt get’s up first unless he’s sick or it’s a weekend  
.Reiner is a 5 year old in a grown man’s body...and Bertholdt is still confused to this day why he fell in love with him  
.When Bertholdt get’s embarrassed, his face goes beat red and he steams up (literally) and tries to hide his face with his hands, Reiner finds it adorable  
.Reiner makes innuendos alllll the time, leaving Bertholdt to be the mature one and hit him for it  
.Reiner is the power bottom, and gets very demanding  
.When Bertholdt is anxious about a date or something, he goes to Christa for advice, she helps him calm down, while Ymir continues to worry him him with, “what if’s”  
.Bertholdt’s sass can give Levi a run for his money, and nobody knows that better than Reiner  
.Reiner is a big dog person, while Bertholdt likes smaller pets like cats, rabbits, ferrets, etc  
.Big surprise...Reiner likes football. He likes to watch it with Connie and Jean as Bertholdt likes to go out and just chat/shop with Armin and Sasha  
.Reiner doesn’t eat much, and can usually go for a good day or so without complaining about being hungry, of course, this scares his boyfriend a bit  
.Everyone compares Their relationship to that of an old couple, they say they’re usually quiet, don’t seem too into big fancy stuff and they say they’re not as sexual as other young couples are, of course, they don’t care  
.Bertholdt will use the silent treatment when he’s upset at Reiner, and he can hold it for a loooooong time  
.Their wedding wouldn’t be super big or fancy, but they would want everyone to come

Jearmin:  
.Both Armin and Jean can’t remember why they fell for eachother, they’re so different it still confuses them to a large extent  
.Armin wants to be a marine biologist, and Jean wants to paint Armin’s adventure like a story  
.Jean calls Armin, “cowboy” as a pet name and an inside joke for the two of them for what cowboys do in their free time  
.Armin is demanding as hell during sex  
.Jean is more of a giver during sex, Armin always praises him for that   
.Armin is really, really vocal during sex and they need to make sure no one is around or Someone's gonna hear him as clear as a bell  
.Despite their height/size differences, Armin likes to be the big spoon  
.Jean carries Armin a lot, especially if they’re in a crowded area so he doesn’t get lost  
.When they both declared they were dating, the first thing that changed was Jean and Eren’s fighting, it’s gone down a bit  
.Jean is always the one who kisses first, since Armin is too short to reach Jean’s cheek/lips  
.Jean will use terrible pick up lines to hide him being anxious about something  
.When Jean has to be away for a bit, Armin wears Jean’s Jackets, and Jean will wear a scarf of Armin’s  
.Armin wears makeup (like foundation and stuff) when he knows he’s going out for a while  
.Jean and Eren once made a bet saying Jean had to put a knife in the toaster, now Jean is not allowed to use the toaster without Armin around...also Eren owes him $10 for it still  
.Armin will wake up in the middle of the night to Jean also lying awake, Jean will asks the weirdest question and Armin will hit him with a pillow then fall back asleep   
.Armin was the first one to tell anyone about it, the night after they both admitted their feelings to each other, Armin ran over to Eren’s apartment at 2 in the morning to tell him everything, freaking out and yelling at Eren that he had no idea how to handle it and was panicking, Jean the next morning ran to Connie and Reiner about it, but he handled just as badly, he was also confused and worried about what to do  
.One of their golden moments was one night they were relaxing, laying down on Jean’s bed, foreheads together, staring into eachother’s eyes, everything silent...then Jean sneezes super loud and scares the living hell out of Armin and Armin falls out of the bed and hits his head...they had to make up a story for the doctor so it didn’t sound as dumb as it was, Everyone else seemed to get a kick out of it though

Mikannie:  
.Despite Annie being the boring dark girl she is, she’s very affectionate towards Mikasa   
.Mikasa is the big spoon  
.Their most common argument is deciding what to eat  
.Their favorite non-sexual activity to do is go to the gym together and see who can do the most of anything  
.Annie loves showing off her body in private with Mikasa  
.They both love each other's eyes, Mikasa has a jacket that matches Annie’s eyes and Mikasa has a scarf that matches the color of Annie’s eyes  
.They both don’t hold hands as Annie likes to hold Mikasa’s arm and hug it almost, she said it just felt more natural to her, Mikasa doesn’t mind one bit  
.Annie is the worry-wart of the two, and when Mikasa doesn’t know how to handle it, Reiner and Bertholdt are her go-to buddies  
.Annie takes the whole goddamn blanket in the middle of the night and wraps herself like a cocoon, Mikasa doesn’t ever feel it  
.Annie is the clingiest s.o.b ever, ever since their first date, she is never seen without mikasa unless it’s really important  
.Mikasa loves to bake cookies for special occasions, and she has to split her attention to baking them and to Annie who tries to sneak in and steal the cookie dough   
.Annie and Mikasa would be soccer mom’s; having their kids do sports and carpool and would go to all the PTA meetings and fight with the one bitch mom that bullies their son for pokemon cards

Springles:  
.Connie is the most affectionate  
.Their most common argument is what to eat for meals  
.Sasha apologizes first  
.They love to go to carnivals and ride rides  
.Connie drives and Sasha rides shotgun  
. Connie likes to carry Sasha   
.Connie and Sasha love to sing along to new hit songs loud and obnoxiously sing and dance in the car or anywhere  
.Connie is a huge video game nerd and likes to play with Reiner and Jean, While Sasha will hang out with Armin and Bertholdt and complain about the loud noise from their spouses playing video games  
.Sasha LOVES to tease (wink wonk) connie out in public, it gives her a feeling of control

Ereri:  
.Eren of course is the most affectionate, especially in public, but Levi can definitely be affectionate when he feels like Eren needs it  
.Eren is the big spoon  
.Their most common argument is usually who’s cleaning what room (levi usually wins)  
.Their favorite non-sexual activity is watching Disney movies and pointing out everything wrong with the movie and seeing if they can get all of the adult innuendos  
.When it get’s cold out and they both need to go outside, at some point in time, Eren will end up carry Levi, Levi hates the cold  
.Levi’s favorite feature on Eren is his eyes, and Eren likes Levi’s scars on his body, it’s attractive  
.The first thing that changed after declaring they were together was that Levi had to open up a bit more to Eren, even if it’s just them, just tell Eren what’s wrong and stuff  
.They’re not too into pet names, but sometimes Levi calls Eren, “love” when he’s feeling affectionate  
.On the outside, it seems like Eren worries the most, but alone, Levi worries a lot, he’s just quiet  
.Whenever they go out to dinner, Levi remembers what they both get and order it  
. Eren tops like a mofo  
.Levi is loud in bed  
.Levi and Eren don’t hold hands, Levi likes to hold Eren’s arm instead  
.Levi wakes up first, but Eren always wants Levi to stay in bed a bit longer  
.(takes place in canon era)It was Levi who admitted it first, they were fighting over the deaths of Levi’s old squad, Eren was saying it was all his fault for not transforming, but Levi was saying back it wasn’t his fault and they should just put it in the past, they go back and forth until Eren brings up the fact that he should’ve died in their place since he had no one to fight for, since it was all going downhill, Eren had a loss of all of his hope in a depression episode and was telling Levi he gave up, Levi ended up walking over and kissing him, telling him that if Eren wants to fight for/with someone, Levi would be more than happy to fight with him  
.(back to modern era)   
.Levi will be the one who aggressively argues with the suburban soccer moms at the PTA and flip Helens 9x12 pan of Betty Crocker Brownies   
.They would adopt two girls and name them after their mom’s, Kuchel and Carla


End file.
